


The Soloist and The Conductor

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Ironstrange Shorts 2019 [30]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Banter, Blind Character, Blind Stephen Strange, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Ironstrange Haven Server Holiday Exchange, M/M, Married Couple, Music, Nipple Play, Not Canon Compliant, Piano, Porn with Feelings, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: In a universe where Stephen and Tony have been married for twelve years, his car accident six years prior didn't rob him of his hands but of his sight, and the two of them have learned to live with that, and enjoy themselves the way they've always done.Ironstrange Haven Server Holiday Exchange 2019
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Marie's Ironstrange Shorts 2019 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649581
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106
Collections: IronStrange Secret Santa 2019





	The Soloist and The Conductor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessive_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive_trash/gifts).



> Hey! So this is my gift for ObsessiveTrash, it was a bit too long for me to post it on tumblr from my phone so I hope you can enjoy the read here! 
> 
> I tried combining some of your prompts, hope the result is cool, I certainly had fun writing it :)

The bedroom was dark, and so was the hallway, but Tony kept padding forward, smiling to himself as the melody became clearer and clearer. There wasn't much question as to where he'd find Stephen now. It had been a while since he'd woken up alone for the last time, had been even longer since Stephen had gotten out of bed in the middle of the night to play. 

  
The notes guided his feet and Tony's eyes felt wet, his cheeks hot as he recognized _La Primavera_. He would forever love Stephen playing this part of the Vivaldi concerto. It took him back to a simpler time, and instead of bringing him the expected bout of nostalgia, Tony felt warmth and thankfulness spread inside him, head to toe and back as he finally made it to the threshold of the living room where Stephen's piano was king and Stephen God. He stayed there, leaning on the side of the wall and watching Stephen's inspired motions through the music, the way his hands flew on the keys, the way they swirled in the air to get from one side of them to the other, the way they stopped, methodically, on each key, one finger a la, one finger a sol, and here and there and Tony swayed on his feet without realizing it. 

  
"I know you're here," Stephen whispered after a while, not stopping the dance of his fingers and the rhythmic lilt of his back and right leg. 

  
Tony only hummed, moving closer without answering him. 

  
"Mind if I sit?" He whispered as well, and did so when Stephen only shook his head slightly to the left, his ear trained to the piano, to the ethereal joy that sprung to life underneath his touch. 

  
Tony sat with a leg on either side of the bench, watching Stephen's every minute expression, his little frown and the way his eyes stayed fixed ahead of him, somewhere on a wall he didn't see but most certainly remembered down to the placement of every nail they'd ever wedged into it. He watched his husband work his own special kind of magic and let the melody lull him, the cadenza of it varying artfully, the flow of it steady down his ears and heart. 

  
"Did I wake you?" Stephen asked after a while, his lips only moving enough for Tony to see as close as he was. 

  
"No, I mean yes and no. The music didn't wake me, the cold of the bed did." Tony mused. 

  
It was Stephen's turn to hum at the back of his throat. "Of course." He said, and then, frowning, he added, "Sorry, couldn't sleep. Had been a while since I'd played that, had an urge." 

  
"I like it. I missed it." Tony shushed him, grazing the back of his hand down Stephen's back. The silky gown he wore was always the same when he knew he'd be playing and Tony couldn't get enough of the feeling of it under his touch, soft and rippling over the length of Stephen's back, light enough that he could sense the ridges of his husband's spine underneath it, that it could fly around Stephen's arms as he played without hindering his movements and fluidity. And the deep blue of it accentuating his eyes did not help matters when it came to Tony being in awe of the other man. Had always been, would always be at this point, twelve years in, there was no question - unless your name was Stephen _Stark_ and you were the meanest to yourself you could be. 

  
"I love you." Tony said against the man's shoulder, just gently leaning so as to not disrupt Stephen's music. 

  
He sensed more than he saw Stephen raising his eyebrow at him. 

  
"No reason, I just do." 

  
A light chuckle escaped Stephen's lips and Tony felt his cheeks tightening to accommodate his grin. 

  
"I wanna kiss you." Tony puckered his lips. 

  
"I'm playing." 

  
"You're pretty when you play. I wanna kiss your pretty face." He crossed his arms.

  
Stephen smirked, flicking his unseeing eyes Tony's way, "Child."

  
"Seducer." Tony stuck out his tongue very convincingly, Stephen would know.

  
"Maybe." Stephen winked. He kept playing though, even if he'd slowed down considerably. 

  
"Can you… can you stop just a moment?" Tony breathed. He couldn't resist the sight of him playing, never could resist the way his whole body went into it or the way his hair would invariably fall from where he'd tucked it behind his ears, or the way his brow would furrow and smoothen in time with the notes, he just couldn't. 

  
"What--"

  
"Can I?" Tony reached towards Stephen's face as his husband did stop playing and turned sideways. He didn't need to precise himself, it was their thing, had been so for exactly six years and four months, the way Tony asked permission before touching Stephen's face, or neck, or chest. 

  
"Yes, Anthony, you may." Stephen answered, smiling softly as if to say Tony was being ridiculous but Tony knew better than to think the man wasn't into what they both knew would be happening then. 

  
"I love you," Tony breathed again as he let the pads of his thumbs brush over Stephen's cheeks gently, his fingers stroking the man's jaw. "I love you." He repeated as he inched closer and closer, until he was breathing onto Stephen's lips and Stephen was the one to close the gap between them by bringing one of his own hands to the back of Tony's head. 

  
"Fuck," Tony caught his breath when they parted just a few seconds later, his cheeks warm and his lips tingling as he went back for more. 

  
He looped an arm around Stephen's neck and the other around his waist and pulled until Stephen was sat between his legs, his own circling Tony's hips and his ankles resting on the bench behind Tony. He played with the wisps of Stephen's hair and swept his tongue past his lips, into his mouth, against Stephen's own tongue. 

  
"I wanna suck you off, right here." Tony panted in Stephen's ear and bit his lip when Stephen's answer came in the form of a shudder. 

  
"Uh uh," he hummed, "and you are waiting because…?" 

  
"I'm a polite husband." Tony nipped at Stephen's neck and jaw, before adding, "Sometimes." 

  
Stephen snorted. 

  
"Just lay back, let me, yeah," Tony's arms wound around Stephen's back, one of his hands cradling the man's head and neck as he helped him lower himself until he was laying, on his back, on the piano's bench. 

  
The lapels of his silk robe parted to reveal the pale expanse of his defined chest and Tony groaned on the spot.

  
"So pretty," he repeated, enraptured by the sight and unable to keep his hands to himself. 

  
He started at Stephen's shoulders, passing his fingers just underneath the collar of the robe and grasping at the thick muscles there before dragging his hands down, over his collarbones, and pecs, and nipples, and his toned stomach. He brushed his hands to the side to grip at Stephen's waist like he would if he was inside him, muscle memory acting to make Stephen's abs clench and he moaned. 

  
"I could look at you for hours, days, and never get tired." 

  
Tony leaned down, scooting back on the bench as he settled his hands on Stephen's hips to kiss his stomach gently, then licked his way up to his nipples. He took one between his teeth and looked up to watch as Stephen's head lolled to the side and his lips parted around a gasp. He rolled the soft flesh until it hardened between his teeth and tongue, and ground his abdomen into Stephen's crotch gently, feeling as his cock filled under the fabric of his smooth sleep pants. 

  
"Like that, hm?" Tony kissed the flat expanse of Stephen's sternum down to his other nipple, sucking on it softly, listening as Stephen's breath came in shorter and shorter pants. 

  
He let go of one of the man’s hips to press his hand against Stephen's cock, cupping him through the pants. 

  
"Stop teasing," Stephen hissed just as Tony squeezed, playful always. 

  
"Should I?" Tony asked, biting the taut skin of Stephen's ribcage, just under his nipple.

  
"I don't need sight to slap the smirk off your face Stark."

  
"Oh I know you don't, _Stark_." 

  
" _Tony_."

  
"Oh fuck, the voice, you did the voice, that's not fair." 

  
"Your endless fretting about isn't either " 

  
"Point." Tony grinned against his husband's skin and then, in less time that their conversation had taken, he slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of Stephen's sleepwear, knowing full well he wasn't wearing anything under it, and pulled until the pants were stretched taut around Stephen's thighs, and his hard cock slapped up against his stomach, free and calling Tony's name right away. Tony licked his lips, stretching his neck to peck Stephen's mouth quickly before leaning back down, laughing softly at Stephen's exasperated sigh. The man's hips felt twitchy under his fingers, and Tony delighted in the feeling of it. 

  
Finally, he took his husband in hand and moaned in time with him at the smooth, heavy, hot feel of it in his fingers and palm. He pumped his fist down the shaft a few times, slow and gentle before he couldn't deny himself, or Stephen any longer.

  
"Coming for you beautiful," Tony warned him, then ducked his head and did just that. He let his open lips wrap around the head of Stephen's cock, his tongue cushioning the underside and he slid down, halfway, and back up, and again further and further, and all the while Stephen held his breath, until Tony looked up and tapped his sternum gently. He didn't take his mouth off his husband's cock, Stephen still took a deep breath in and on the next push down, his hips stuttered up into Tony's mouth. He coughed but stayed down, Stephen's cock filling his mouth, the smell and taste of him everywhere, the coarse hair of his pelvis tickling his nose. 

  
Tony's eyes watered as he worked his throat around Stephen's cock, he still didn't move. He breathed through his nose and moaned low and long as Stephen finally put his hands in his hair, his long fingers grazing his skull as he gave slight twitches of his hips up and they listened as Tony gagged for it, and moaned again. He locked his jaw open just enough that the saliva pooling in his mouth flew out a bit and he used the excess to slicken the way of his hand as he followed the movement of his mouth with that of his fist and Stephen bucked his hips faster and more often, coming undone under Tony's gaze and touch. 

  
Stephen's grip on his hair became harsher, more demanding with each of the gasps that left his mouth and soon, Tony started feeling the salty tang of precome coating his tongue, and soon, mist spread over his eyes and soon, Stephen's tongue untied and he started moaning openly. Stephen's pleasure always came more on the silent side, breathy little cries that stirred the love inside Tony's belly, soft little pants and gentle grazes of his nails down the length of Tony's back, or neck. Until he reached the very precipice of his climax, and he grew more and more vocal. 

  
"You do that so well, just, oh _fuck… Tonytonytonytony_ …" 

  
Nothing could stop the ramble from falling down his lips and into Tony's ears, filling the room with the thickness of his abandon and Tony's mind with the fog of his arousal. He bit his lip and scrunched his eyes shut, and Tony watched it all happen as he bobbed his head, faster, as he licked the underside of his husband's dick, more fervently, as he puckered his lips, tighter and tugged on his husband's balls, fondling them gently still. And Stephen lost it. 

  
An aborted choked cry pushed out of his throat, his back arching and his fists closing around the short strands of Tony's hair as he came into his mouth. 

  
Tony saw it, the moment Stephen's brow furrowed once more and he started trying to straighten up and grab for Tony's arms, for his face for--

  
"I got you, I'm right here," Tony said, his voice clearer than he thought it would come out even with the unavoidable roughness, he reached for Stephen's hands as they searched for a handle through the air. "Come here," he guided, pulling on his husband's forearms and waist when Stephen was halfway upright. "Right here, love." 

  
Their foreheads together, Tony let Stephen read his face with his fingertips, breathing slowly all the while. It took a minute, but eventually, Stephen found his bearings again and angled Tony's head with expert fingers, claiming his mouth as he tasted himself there and slid his other hand down Tony's front. 

  
"Your turn," Stephen whispered against his lips, his index finger pulling the waistband of Tony's pants enough that he could find his cock and started stroking quick and dirty. "Let me hear you." 

  
"I'm…" Tony gasped as Stephen twisted his wrist on the upstroke, "would you say… _fuck_ …" 

  
"Don't." Stephen said firmly. 

  
Too late. Tony grinned against his husband's lips before pecking his way towards his ear. 

  
"I'm music to your ears?"


End file.
